


Please Let Me In || Kakashi x Reader

by harliekayy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/harliekayy
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hi, what about some Kakashi with a very sad and distant SO that finally opened up to him? How would he support them? I'm in need of some Kakashi-Therapy and your posts are exactly that: therapeutic (っ･ั﹏･ั)っ💌 ᵇᵗʷ ⁱ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ʸᵒᵘ ʷʳⁱᵗᵉ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ( ˘ ³˘)♥
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Please Let Me In || Kakashi x Reader

You watched as the rain fell outside the windows of the apartment you shared with Kakashi. You could feel his eyes upon you as the soft sound of the rain against the glass filled the room. It had been four years already. Four years since you had lost one of the only people in your life that had been there for you. Four years since the person that you had considered your best friend had left you. 

The Akatsuki had taken him away from you. Your partner in crime would never be by your side again. When you had sensed his chakra leave the area you had known that something was wrong. When Shikamaru had emerged from the forest with tears in his eyes you had known before he had even told you. 

Sure, Kakashi had lost a friend as well, but Asuma had meant more to you than anyone else in the village. If you hadn’t sensed the loss of his chakra yourself, you wouldn’t have believed anything that they said. 

You felt a tear flow down your cheek and you slowly wiped it away. The couch had been your new best friend as the anniversary of his death grew closer. Every year around this time your depression hit, but this year seemed to be the worst of them all. 

Kakashi walked to the couch and lightly tapped your shoulder. When you looked up at him with pained eyes he tried to give you a comforting smile. You slowly slid over, knowing that’s what he had wanted you to do. As he sat beside you you sank into the cushion, falling into his figure. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you to his body as tightly as he could. 

Kakashi had never pushed you to talk about this subject. He had always been too afraid that if he tried it would drive you away. You placed your forehead against his chest and let yourself rest there, taking in the scents of him. He slowly rubbed your leg. “You know that I’m always willing to listen if you want to talk about it.” He sighed. “I haven’t pushed the topic this whole time because I figured you would talk to me about it when you were ready... but you’re holding it in now Y/n. Look at what it’s doing to you.”

You shook as you tried to catch your breath. “I know.” You spoke through soft cries as you tried to calm yourself. “I just still can’t believe that it’s true. I keep thinking that one of these days I’m going to see him walking through the village with Kurenai on his heels and Mirai on his shoulders.” He pictured the small girl and how he had never even gotten to meet her. “I just wish she could have met him, that she could have known how amazing of a person he was without it having to just be from stories.”

Kakashi placed a soft kiss to your temple and brushed the hair from your face. “I get that. I wish she could have as well. I wish that he could have gotten to see that he has a daughter. She’s going to be an amazing Shinobi, just like her father before her.”

Your thoughts went to the man that had taken him from you. You knew that the man was gone forever, Hidan was no more, but you couldn’t help but get goosebumps at the thought of him. Kakashi smiled a little, happy that you were finally letting him help you. “Please, just let me in Y/n. I’m only here to help you. You’re my girlfriend, that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

You gave him a weak smile. “I’m sorry that I’ve held this in for so long. I just didn’t know how to talk about it. At least not without bawling. Asuma was my best friend in the entire world. I never would have pictured my life without him. I always swore that he would outlive everyone in this village.” A nervous laugh left your lips. “Guess I was wrong.”

Kakashi’s face fell. He had thought these same things. Asuma had always been strong and the man was smart. It had been as hard for him to believe when he was gone as it was for you. You felt your body being lifted from the couch as you had finally stopped shaking. Kakashi’s strong arms wrapped you in, holding you tightly as he carried you to the bathroom that connected to your bedroom. He placed you gently on the toilet and started the shower. As the water warmed he helped you undress, slowly guiding your limbs from your clothing and putting your hair back for you. 

He placed a kiss on the top of your head and opened the curtain, showing the steam that filled the area around you. You slowly climbed in and closed the curtain behind you. The warm water coated your skin as you tried to wash away the bad memories that were taunting you more today than ever. 

After ten minutes you finally turned the water off. When you opened the curtain and grabbed the towel you noticed it was warm still, like it had just come from the dryer. You ignored it, the steam must have warmed it up, but it stayed in the back of your mind. But then as you picked up the clothes laid out for you you noticed they were warm too. 

When the bathroom door opened Kakashi was sitting on the edge of the bed, a calming aura surrounding him. “I hope the towel and clothes were warm enough for you.”

You smiled. “Yea, they were. Thank you.” He opened the blankets beside him and patted the bed. You climbed in and as your body relaxed you felt his body slide in next to yours. 

His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into him. His breath was warm on your hair as he spoke. “I love you so much, Y/n. I know I’m not Asuma and I’ll never be him... but let me fill that void in your heart as much as I can. I want to help make you feel whole again.”

You smiled at his words as you felt your eyelids getting heavy, slowly closing as you took in the sounds of the rain on the roof and Kakashi’s loving whispers in your ear


End file.
